It's a Pleasure to Meet You
by we'reonfire
Summary: Kai Odair is so confused. He can't seem to figure out Danny Mellark's exact personality. Is she with him? Does she like me? What does HE mean to her? Oh no. I think I'm in love. DAMN. previously named: Don't Mess With Us: District 4
1. Meeting and Chasing

**A/N: hey guys :) new fic. Uhhh, hope you guys like it..? REVIEW AS WELL! and by the way, there is a poll on my profile asking about my other fic: Panem Academy. so check it out :) anyway, here we go! **

* * *

_Danny's POV: Prologue:_

_I wake to the sound of my mother and father talking to each other in hushed tones. Opening my eyes, I realize it's still the afternoon. Guess my power nap's over... I squint, my eyes still adjusting to the bright light of spring. I tiptoe over from the couch, pressing my ear to the wall of the kitchen._

_"Dear Peeta, Katniss, Daniella and Drew Mellark, you are invited to Kai Dustin Odair's 17th birthday, in Victor's Village house # 8, District 4. April 28th. Your presence will be extremely appreciated." My mother read._

_The Odairs? I haven't seen the Odairs since I was 5. That was when Kai was a dumbo and I was a weirdo. I bet Kai is handsome now. I mean, he had bronze hair, tanned skin and sea-green eyes. I wonder what he looks like now... I hear thumping, and I figure it's my dad. I turn around the corner and I face my dad. He looks at me with an excited face. His blonde curls are hanging from his forehead and they almost reach his unusually long eyelashes._

_"Dad, I heard we're going to the Odairs..." I say softly. He looks at me with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. I guess that's a yes._

* * *

Kai's POV: Chapter 1:

I felt a nudge from beside me. I groaned and swatted the hand away. Next week is my 17th birthday, can't I sleep in?

"Dude, you have to wake up. That Twelve girl is coming over. What's her name...? Danika?" I sat straight up when the name Danny was said. I opened my eyes and saw my best friend Nathan raising his hand. I swat it away. He was probably gonna flick me in the ear or something.

"Her name is Danny." I say through gritted teeth.

Nathan looks a little like me. We both have tanned skin, but his hair is a less bronze colour. His is more reddish. But both of our eyes are green. But Nathan's are light coloured. Mine are a perfect shade of sea green. He looks at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" I growl. Geez he can be annoying.

"You woke up, right when I said her name." He says triumphantly. I shrug, trying to look nonchalant.

"I just remembered she was coming. That's all." I say. Praying my voice sounds genuine. Nathan shrugs and stands up.

"Whatever dude." He says. He starts to walk out of the room, but right before he closes the door, he tells me,

"Oh, did I tell you? She's here already." My eyes fly open, and I scramble to get ready. I pull on some shorts and a nice shirt. And that's when I hear laughter. A sweet melodic voice and a lower voice chuckling. Damn. She has someone with her! Either that or Nathan's bugging her about something. I comb through my hair, trying to make it look just right. After 2 minutes of combing and brushing, it looks about right. I cross my fingers behind my back, praying she thinks I look okay. I walk down the stairs, greeting my mum hello, and I stop, dead in my tracks. Because I see a beautiful sixteen year old girl with long wavy dark brown hair held high in a ponytail, stormy blue eyes and a brilliant smile on her face. I almost come over to say hi but I see _him_. A boy she brought with her from Twelve. He's lean, got jet black hair, and piercing gray eyes. How the hell can I compete with _cold, dark and mysterious cool guy from secluded district? _I'm just _Kai Dustin Odair who looks kinda cool from water district. _The boy stands up stares at me for a long time. This guy isn't going anywhere. I hear someone clear their throat from beside us.

"Are you gonna let me say hi, or do you want to continue your little war somewhere else?"

A girl says. I turn my head towards the voice, and I see Danny laughing a little beside me. I smile genuinely. And she smiles back, revealing a perfectly straight, row of pearly white teeth. God, her smile is pretty. I hold out my hand playfully for her to grasp. She does, and a little pulse of electricity from where she touches it, sparks through my body.

"Kai Dustin Odair." I say confidently. Danny grins sweetly at me, and then I shoot the _cold, dark and mysterious cool guy from secluded district _a glare_._

"Daniella Ayala Mellark." She says confidently. Her hand drops from mine, and then she adds,

"But you can call me Danny." I nod, showing her I shall use her nickname.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This-"gesturing to the _cold, dark and mysterious cool guy from secluded district,_

", is my best friend. Miles Hawthorne." She says in a matter of fact tone. I nod at him, making my posture more confident. He does the same. We're the same height, and at the same eye level. I guess I should stop calling him _cold, dark and mysterious cool guy from secluded district._

"Boys." Danny mutters to herself. I don't think she meant for me to hear that...

"Girls." I say in turn. She turns around and tsks me playfully. I watch her as she crouches down to grab something from the corner of the couch. It looks wooden, and it has some strings. A bow? Of course. She's a Mellark. She smiles and skips over to the kitchen to talk to someone. I chuckle as she skips over with grace. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Miles eyeing me warily.

"You know, she doesn't have a boyfriend." He says. I look over to him in surprise.

"Really? Why? She's too pretty to not have someone." I say in a matter of fact tone. This statement just makes hope rise inside of me. Miles nods his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah. She's turned down every guy at school whenever they ask." This disturbs me. She's too beautiful to be holding out. Just as this thought enters my mind, I see Danny walking out of the kitchen silently. There's no sound as she steps quickly and naturally. Hunter. She walks up to me, smiling. A black backpack is casually slung over her shoulder. She smiles up at me, biting her lip.

"Are there woods around here?" she asks. I nod my head. I gesture toward her bow.

"Going hunting?" she nods happily. I ruffle her hair slightly, and she frowns at me. Well I had to do something to break the awkwardness.

"Are you any good?" I ask. Danny shrugs. I'm startled by this. Did she really think she was bad? Her mother was Katniss Everdeen. The hunter of District Twelve.

"I'm OK." I turn to Miles, and see a shocked expression on his face. He nudges my arm.

"Don't listen to her. She's amazing. She always hits a bull's eye," he says. Danny tries to shoot him a glare, but the blush on her cheeks ruins the effect. She hears my chuckle, and hits me in the arm. Ow. That actually hurt a little. I reach up to massage my arm, but Miles nudges me.

"get used to it." He says. Danny seems to hear this, and punches him in the shoulder. I throw my arm over her shoulders, while patting her head with my other hand. Danny glares at me, and I can feel Miles' golden eyes boring in the back of my head. I smirk at her, and she shakes her head disapprovingly. I shrug, and take my arm off her shoulder. My arm feels cold without her. I look to Danny and she suddenly reaches over her head and pulls the hair tie out of her hair. Making her hair fall around her shoulders in loose curls. She runs a hand through her curls and it looks super soft and glossy. No split ends and it cascades down her shoulders reaching where her bellybutton should be. Someone clears their throat next to me, but this time it's not Danny. It's my mother. I smile sheepishly at her, and she smiles knowingly at me. She's a small, delicate person. My mother is so great, but sometimes she seems lost at times. She's told me so many times that I look just like my dad. I'm glad. My dad is a great person. He fought the war, he got through the Games and he did so many hideous countless things and still managed to be good to my mother. Mother gestures to the door where Danny (and her beautiful hair) waits. I smile at her, and I make my way to the door. Reaching over to the knob, I turn it, and a gust of wind ruffles my hair. Danny walks through the door, and the breeze blows through her hair, making it fly all around her. It's beautiful. I catch up to her and casually put my arm around her. I think her mouth twitches up into a smirk, but she wipes it off her face quickly. I can feel stares from around us. People pointing and whispering at us. Well of course. We are the Rebel's children after all. The people here are used to me. A Mellark in District 4 is a rare sight. Most of them point and whisper,

"Is that a Mellark? It's a twelve girl. An Odair _and _a Mellark?"

The whispering gets even louder when Miles comes to join us.

"Odair, Mellark _and_ a Hawthorne too?" the whispers say. News travels fast here in Four. When we get to the beach (there are woods at the edge of it) I see a few of my friends hanging out by the water. I wave to them, and they motion to come over. I look over to Danny who eyes the woods.

"We'll go there, I promise." I whisper. She rolls her eyes, and we walk over to my friends. Nathan, Aaron, Bray and Angelo. I hear wolf-whistling and it's from my friends.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend Kai?" Aaron hollers.

"She's pretty!" Bray yells.

"How did you get her? She's way out of your league!" Angelo remarks.

"Oh shut up guys. She's a Mellark." Nathan says. And everyone does.

Everyone's eyes are averted to Danny. She gulps, but she doesn't really look too affected. I sit down, and everyone seems to go back to normal. With time I can feel the tension ebb away. With time, my friends warm up to my girl. _My girl? Where did that come from? _Everyone warms up to Miles too, but I think everyone's favourite is Danny. Mostly because we outnumber her boys to girls by 6 to 1. We talk about our crazy adventures together. But I think Danny's are the craziest.

"This one time, Danny and I were hunting out in the woods. Then she climbed up this one tree, then she frickin' dropped a bee's nest on top of my head." Miles laughs. Danny snickers at me and everyone starts to laugh like crazy.

"Excuse us, Danny." Miles says abruptly. He motions for us to meet him a minute's walk from our spot.

"Ok, I promised I'd get Danny back for that, so you guys have to help me." He whispers. We look over to Danny who looks confused. I shrug, and then turn back to the guys, but not without noticing her eye-roll.

"What do we do?" Angelo asks. Miles shrugs, and then gets a mischievous glint in his gray eyes.

"Catch her." He whispers. We all look to one another, but Nathan pipes up before we run.

"Is she fast?" he asks curiously. Miles shakes his head.

"I haven't seen her run that fast. So I guess, no." He says thoughtfully. We all start to walk back to Danny, who tenses up because she notices our smirks. Suddenly, Miles shouts,

"Get her!" Then we all start to run full speed. Danny gets up, still wearing her sneakers.

"What the hell?" she shouts while getting up. We almost catch up to her, but then she sprints. Full speed. Damn she's fast. We don't stop, and I can hear the pounding of our feet in the sand. Danny's steps are quick, agile and light. Almost making no sound. We start to run faster, and when Danny looks back, we're right on her heel. She starts to run, pushing herself to go faster. And she does. I can hear her steps (because she's wearing sneakers.) as she pounds across the smooth rock of the woods. This is her stage now. At the beach she was slower because of the sand. But now, this is her time to shine. She runs faster, dodging rocks, leaping easily over logs, while all of us clumsily climb over them. While I help up Aaron (because he tripped on a tree root) Danny disappears. I don't know how she does, but she does. We realize her bow and her quiver of arrows has been taken with her. Knowing what this means, we start to holler and yell.

"What the hell Danny?"

"You can't hide forever!" we taunt. I start to laugh, but I'm cut off because the tree I'm leaning against suddenly has an arrow pierced into its bark. Right beside my face. I start to back away as all of the guys laugh and snicker. I throw my hands up on exasperation. Another arrow sails through the sky landing by Angelo's hand. In fact, since his fingers were in a high five position against the tree, the arrow lands right in between his index and middle finger.

"Danny watch the fingers!" he remarks. We search everywhere for Danny. But we don't find her, so we start to yell for her. Just as we start to head back, I see two pairs of stormy blue eyes staring right back at mine, at the top of a tall tree.

Daniella Mellark.

**so... .. ... . what did you think? check out the poll on my profile regarding my last fic: Panem Academy. :) **


	2. Odair vs Mellark

A/N: hei peoples. I saw one review about the similarities between: THE REBEL CHILDREN and my story. Yes, it takes place in District 4, yes her name is Danny as well, but the events are going to be the same. The events that take place here, are different. Just read on...

Psssh, I'm not on Team Gale OR Team Peeta. TEAM FINNICK ALL THE WAY! (but for the record, I like Peeta wayy better :)

* * *

"There!" I yell, pointing to where I saw Danny's blue eyes. The guys turn around, and look to where I pointed, but look confused.

"Huh?" they ask. I scrunch up my eyebrows and I look over to where I saw Danny, but she's gone. Well, she has to open her eyes eventually, right?

"Just keep looking." I whisper. After a few moments, a pair of stormy blue eyes appears in a nearby tree.

"There she is!" we holler. If we had more girls here, I guess we wouldn't act this way. But I guess it's only Danny here so...

As we reach her tree, Danny analyzes the scene under her tree, which is basically us taunting and whooping. Her eyes dart to her bow and to us.  
"What's wrong, you scared?"

"C'mon, come down, we won't hurt you!" we taunt. She looks like she's considering, but she doesn't look that stupid. Her eyes suddenly lock on mine, and her gaze lingers. My breath catches as I hold her gaze. I never really could examine her eyes up close, but it looks as if it has flecks of green in the irises. My mother had told me the whole Mellark family was supposed to come, but Danny's little brother got the flu, and her parents decided to stay behind. Anyway, Danny's gaze starts to flicker away and her frown is replaced with a smirk. We look to one another, trying to figure out what this crafty girl is planning. Unfortunately, no-one is smart enough to keep their eye on the target. In fact, we barely hear a sound when Danny drops down and speeds off, snatching the two arrows she shot at us.

"Crap!" we shout when we see Danny running away. We go after her, but this time around she's more impressive. She sails through the forest, easily ducking branches and never stumbling. We only catch up to her when we chase her onto the boardwalk.

"Lay off the girl!"

"Go and teach her what an Odair can do!"

"She's a Mellark! You don't want to harm her!"

And those are only a tidbit of the laughs and shouts we heard from other people on the boardwalk. We laugh and holler and taunt as we chase her down the boardwalk and to the spot where the railing has been left off for people who dive. She whips around, reaching for an arrow, but she can't really shoot us. Her eyes turn nervous for a moment, to determined. She doesn't back down. If anything, she turns stronger, her eyes blaze with fire, and for a moment, she looks like the Mockingjay. People around us seem to agree.

"A spitting image of her mother, but she has her father's eyes."

"That's her! That's the Mockingjay's daughter!" they all whisper.

Miles turns to us smirking, and we advance. Danny stays rooted to the ground until my face is inches away from hers. She doesn't flinch, and I get to examine her eyes more closely. They're a strong, stormy dark blue, with flecks of pale green and stripes of grey. Her eyes are unique, it's not every-day you see a blue-eyed brown-haired girl wandering the streets. She may have her mother's looks, but her personality is definitely a mixture of her father's and her mother's. Her friendliness towards others was a definite indication of her father. But the expression she's wearing right now is her mother's strength and determination in a friendlier and more sociable personality. Miles pins Danny's arms behind her back, and she struggles to get free. At one point, she does succeed and tries to run back towards the sand of the beach but we pin her again.

"What the he-"I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth. She muffles and tries to break free, but she can't. The force of 4 athletic boys against her is too much. But I will give her this, she is strong. It's a struggle to keep her down on the floor but we manage. When Miles forces her bow away from her slender fingers, she goes all out. She screams kicks and tries to claw her way out. She does break free, but we manage to bring her back.

"The less time you spend struggling, the less time it takes to throw you into the water. Kay?" I whisper down her neck. I can feel her shiver and I bite back a smile. Once her nylon jacket was forced off her body, she was tossed into the water, with us hollering and whooping, and Danny forming a cannon-ball.

When Danny hits the water, we expect her to pop right back up within a minute. Only she doesn't, not for a whole 2 minutes. That's when murmurs start to break out and the laughing fades. We couldn't have hurt her could we? Well, she was from District Twelve. There is no sea or large body of water. But what am I to say? I've never been there myself. Angelo nudges Miles, and all the eyes that were once on the still, eerie waters, is now on him.

"Way to go you killed Mellark." He whispers, putting quotation marks on 'Mellark'

"He didn't kill her." I state loudly, reassuring the witnesses.

"He better not have," I add under my breath, not meant for others to hear. I lean over the railing and see no brown hair and no blue eyes. Where has she gone? Is she done there drowning? I'm about to jump in and find her myself, but muffled snickers are being heard by all of us. I turn to the rest of the guys, and they all look confused as well. I look around, and down the railing. Another two minutes has gone by. Another two minutes since I've heard her laughter and another two since I've seen her unique eyes. Snickers turn into gasps of laughter, and when I turn around, I see Danny sopping wet and smirking. I feel a small but strong hand hit my chest, and I plummet down to the sea. Along with Bray, Angelo, Nathan, Aaron and Miles. Well played, Mellark. Well played.

As I pop back up, I hear laughter from the boardwalk. I look up to see District Four citizens chuckling and talking to one another.

"Crafty girl, that one is."

"Devious, I might say."

"She's a heartbreaker she is." They say. I hear Danny's sweet laugh apart from all the rest. When her face appears from over the railing, my breath catches. Even dripping wet, she still looks effortlessly beautiful. Unlike those other girls who spend so much time beautifying themselves and not even coming close to how Danny looks at this moment.

"Take your time boys!" she yells triumphantly. Then she disappears, and from the slight pounding I can hear from the walk above us, I assume she's run off to ditch me or something. When I swim over to the sand, I see tiny little footprints in the grains. I assume they're Danny's. I see a figure far away, maybe a 5 minute walk, and it's probably Danny. I mean, who else has a white nylon jacket in District Four? I feel a slight twinge of jealousy as Miles starts to jog ahead of us and settling near Danny. I guess I start to clench and unclench my hands sub-consciously because Nathan snickers and Angelo rolls his eyes.

"What?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Jealous much?" Nathan asks, smirking. I scoff, praying my voice doesn't shake with rage.

"No." I lie. Nathan looks unconvinced.

"I'm not jealous!" I insist.

"Kai loves Danny!" he jokes, skipping around like a 4 year old. I roll my eyes and jog forward. I reach Miles and Danny, and I see that's she's asleep. Miles pets her hair, and I shoot him a glare. He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever man." He says annoyed. I sit down near Danny and study her face for a moment. Peaceful, sweet, and her lips are in a half-smile. Miles shoots me a look, and I just scoff, mimicking his actions.

"Whatever man." I say. He sets his jaw, and make my posture more confident. My friends look at us intently, as if we were snakes waiting to strike. Danny suddenly jolts awake, and her eyes don't seem right. The pupils are dilated, and her hands are clenched tightly. Her eyes lock on mine, and suddenly she lunges forward. I stagger backward, and Miles holds her back.

"Danny! Calm down! " he yells. Danny starts to struggle against, but abruptly falls to the ground, her eyes returning to its normal size.

"Not real, not real, not real, not real... " she mutters slowly, her knees pressed against her chest, and her eyes tightly shut. When her eyes open again, she looks to me again, and hugs me tightly. I'm confused, but I hug her back tightly. Nothing really matters at this moment. Just Danny who's right under my chin. The beautiful girl who`s in my arms, holding on for dear life. She is the only one that matters now. And that, I'm sure of.


	3. Water Balloons and The Truth

**A/N: hei there... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! So again, I can see why people think this'll be like THE REBEL CHILDREN by UNICORNDEVIL (?) but this is NOT THE SAME STORY. There are different events that go on here, and there are different events that go on there. So read on... **

**If I was Suzanne Collins, Peeta and Katniss would've been smitten together from the start :) **

**The song below is Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. I suggest you listen to the cover by Tiffany Alvord. The lyrics are based off of her cover. It's better than the origial for this fic.**

* * *

Yesterday's events confused me. Why was Danny like that? So uncharacteristic and it seems as though she wasn't herself. When she wakes up, I'll ask. I lie in my bed, running my hands through my hair. Was it something I did? Does this happen to her regularly? I sit up, placing my elbows on my knees, and running my hands through my bronze hair. Sighing, I kicked my backpack that was at the foot of my bed. I sat at the desk in the corner of my room. Danny had the guest room beside me that was probably as big as my room. My room was pale blue, resembling the sky in the evening hours. I could spend hours just staring at the sky. Some people found it boring, but I found it as my time to think. Think about my father who I looked just like. The creaking of a door opening jolted me out of my thoughts. My mother peeked from behind the door. She opened the door completely and smiled at me.

"Go change." She said cheerfully, throwing me some shorts that probably came from the dryer. I changed from the sweatpants I had on, and threw on a shirt. After I finished changing, I pressed my ear to the wall where Danny's room was opposite it. I heard a soft strumming from it, and I figure it's a guitar. After a moment I heard a melodic voice singing to the guitar.

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two_

_Swag..._

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_Keep you by my side boy, you'd never be alone_

_And I can be your baby girl, anything you want  
If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Light-year fly across the globe_  
_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_

_Boyfriend, boyfriend you could be my boyfriend  
You could be my boyfriend until the whole Earth ends  
You make me dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If you were my boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you by my side girl you'd never be alone_

_And I can be your baby girl, anything you want  
If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy_  
_Spend a week with you boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend_

_If I was your girl, I'd never leave your side _

_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you by my side boy you'd never be alone  
And I can be your baby girl, anything you want  
If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

The song ended a little louder than it had started, but the voice singing it was all the same. Oh god. I think I'm a goner.

When Danny stopped, it was like my heart stopped with the sound. I let out a content sigh, and slid down the wall. This girl is gonna be the death of me. When a door opened, I stood up quickly, and I opened my own door. I saw Danny with shorts and her hair put in a twist-rope braid. She smiled sweetly and took my hand, dragging me down the stairs, saying,

"C'mon, let's eat, I'm hungry." I didn't drop her hand, and I nodded. She rolled her eyes, and we sauntered down the stairs. She dropped my hand when we reached the food. A pile of chocolate pancakes, eggs, and bacon were laid out on the dinner table. Danny smiled, and her stomach growled hungrily. I chuckled.

"Hungry there, I see." I tease. Danny blushes, and bites her lip. She grabs a fork and takes a few pancakes. I take a few pancakes myself, and I settle down to eat. I pour some milk for both us.

"Thanks." Danny mumbles.

"Welcome." I say back, digging into my pancakes, which are now drowned in syrup. Danny's has some sugar dusted over them, and we eat. I flip the TV on, and I switch to my favourite cartoon, _the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show. _ It's an old show, one from before Panem and the Dark Days. But I love it, it's actually pretty hilarious. Danny lets out a breathy laugh when the bunny gets squashed flat by a large boulder. I look to her plate, and see that she's moved on to a bowl of whole-grain cereal. Once we finish, we clear the table, and my mother does the dishes. We flop down onto the couch, and Danny plays her guitar again. A variety of songs are strummed, and there's this one she sings quietly to. A lullaby from District Twelve I heard from watching the tapes of the Hunger Games. A doorbell rings, and Danny just keeps playing. She abruptly changes the song to that one I heard her singing in her room. My mother answers the door, and my friends come in whooping.

"What up, Kai?" Nathan says. I push him to the ground, smiling mischievously. Danny messes up her strumming, and starts again. My friends silence themselves as they hear Danny's voice. They seem surprised when they hear her sing the first, faster part. Miles comes in from his room upstairs, and is silenced when he hears her too. He comes in at the second fast part, so he's pretty surprised too. When she finishes the song, her eyes go to us. I smile widely, Nathan and Angelo have their jaws dropped, Bray and Aaron exchange a glance, and Miles' eyes shine. Danny looks to me expectantly.

"What?" she asks dumbly. Um, did you not hear yourself? You were amazing!

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE ENTERED IN THE TALENT SHOW AT SCHOOL!" Nathan screams, hugging Danny. Her eyes widen, and she shakes her head.

"I can't sing." She mumbles.

"Yeah, can't sing my face." Nathan says disbelievingly. Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"Do you really think you can't sing?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, did you not hear me singing? I'm horrible!" she states, putting her guitar down.

"No, no, no." Angelo says, nudging me.

"This girl is always underrating herself." He says.

"Yeah Danny seriously, you should see some of the girls who try to ask us out, they're not half as pretty as you are." Nathan says, smiling broadly.

"Girls ask you guys out?" she says teasingly, pointing at us.

"Allll the time." I say smoothly. Nathan rolls his eyes, and whispers something in Danny's ear. I strain to listen, but I can't quite make it out. After he's done, Danny looks at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah right, Nathan." She says doubtfully. I wonder what he said.

"No, true story. He told me the day you came by." He says triumphantly. OH GOD!

"What did you say to her?" I whisper harshly.

"Nothing, I just we were going to school on Monday and she and Miles were tagging along." He says innocently. I narrow my eyes at him, and I buy it.

"HEY!" Miles says. He leans down and whispers in Danny's ear, and I again strain to listen. But I can't hear anything. Danny's frown turns into a smirk and she nods excitedly.

"But now right now, I wanna go outside." She says reassuringly. She gestures to the backyard and we all bounce outside to the large backyard we have. There is an orange tree and a mango tree out there, so we always have a fresh stock of the fruits. I see two HUGE buckets filled with water-balloons, and Miles and Danny shout:

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" and they grab water balloons and hurl them at us, high speed. One hits my chest, and its game time. I start to grab a few that are on my side, and I hurl them at Danny. Her laugh turns into a mock battle cry, and her eyes blaze with fire. Let the games begin.

I throw some water balloons at Miles but he dodges them expertly, so I just decide to grab the water guns and fill them up and we chase Danny around the backyard, screaming as we go. We finally have her cornered defenceless.

"Any last words?" I ask threatiningly.

"Let the games begin." She says triumphantly, taking out a water gun of her own and shooting us with icy cold water. From the back, I feel a shower of freezing water and I see Miles has the hose. _Damn it._

"MILES THAT'S NOT COOL!" I yell while I shiver.

"Sorry boys, I gotta at least help the girl don't I?" he says poking Danny. She squirms and slaps his arm away. I make a point by slamming a water balloon in his face that I he should stop being so touchy with her. He shoots a glare, and Danny narrows his eyes at us, and I suddenly feel a water balloon smashing against my face. Miles receives one as well. Then she squeals and jumps the fence and runs as fast as she can. We run after her, and her feet slightly pound the cement. We reach the elementary school nearby and she rounds a corner. We're right on her tail. We resemble a pack of dogs snapping the heels of a hunter. Well I guess that's kinda true, Danny is a hunter. When turn a corner I hear something smack against something else. Worry takes over, was that Danny? I sprint as fast as I can around the corner to see Danny with a group of boys around her. About 6 boys to be exact. It seems as our numbers are matched. It's not any group of boys. It's the most ignored and annoying group of boys. It seems that Willy is the leader. In fact at this moment, he is the one pressed against Danny's front. Her mesmerizing blue eyes are wide with fear. Some of the boys sneer and joke around.

"Mellark, aren't you?"

"Thought you'd inherit some of your mother's genes. Seems as though you inherited NONE of hers and you got all of your dad's." Willy sneers. This sets her off the edge.

"My dad is braver than you could ever be." She spits. Willy lights up.

"Feisty one isn't she?" he asks the others. They nod in excitement. They have failed to see Danny clenching her fist to the point she's trembling. When her eyes open, the pupils are dilated. Willy's head shoots back and he seems to see this. He hasn't fled the scene quickly enough. Danny lunges at him and hits his smug face. Hard. I cringe at the sight of Danny's strong fist making contact with Willy's face. As soon as this happens, I reach for Danny who breathes heavily. Willy gets up, rubbing his cheek furiously. He points a finger at me.

"You better keep an eye on your girlfriend, Odair or..." he starts.

"Or what?" I cut him off. By this time Danny is shoved behind me and Miles while Nathan tries to calm her down. The numbers are once again even. Willy sets his jaw, and he stalks off angrily. I keep my eyes narrowed on Willy who's cursing at Danny loudly. Danny! I turn my attention to her. She looks to the ground and Miles squats down and presses her for more information.

"Danny this has got to stop." He says gently.

"What do you think I've been trying to do Miles?" she asks angrily, kicking a stone far off.

"I'm sorry if I don't have enough self-control to control my episodes! I'm sorry if my father was hijacked and tortured enough to make it into my bloodstream. I'm sorry if I'm not perfect like you are!" she screams. She's seething red, but that's not what I'm focussed on. Danny's father was hijacked with tracker jacker venom by the Capitol, or so it says in the textbooks. If there's tracker jacker venom in his bloodstream it could be passed on to a child. The realization hits me. Danny has tracker jacker venom running through her veins.

"You.." I trail off, shaking my head to look at her properly. She shoots her head up to look at me. She has a hurt expression on her face. She shakes her head.

"Quit looking at me." She chokes out, before she hyperventilates. After another moment, she mumbles an apology then speeds off. Just like that.

**don't you just EXTREMELY DISLIKE people like Willy? **


	4. Kisses and Flirts

A/N: hey dere.. THERE IS A POLL CONCERNED ABOUT THIS FIC on my profile. :) check it out! an her we are...

Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, I'd be partying hard.

* * *

I still see Danny's figure running away in the distance when Miles and Nathan hit me on the back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" they say. I nod, and turn on my heel, running to Danny briskly. She runs as fast as she can go, but she doesn't realize I'm chasing her.

Danny!" I yell, desperate to catch up to her. My endurance is pretty good; I pass all of my fitness tests at school with flying colours. Danny's endurance looks pretty good as well. When we reach the forest 10 minutes away from school, she slows down the slightest bit. I catch up to her now, yelling her name as I go.

"Danny please talk to me!" I say desperately. Danny stops in her tracks, and turns slowly around.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" she asks cautiously, tears threatening to fall. I walk briskly over to her, and envelop her in a crushing hug. For a moment she doesn't respond, and then she wraps her arms around my torso. One of my hands is on her waist, and the other is cradling her head, which is now buried in the crook of my neck. I shiver as I feel her breath on my neck, and my hands tremble, never being this close to her before.

"I'm sorry, I should leave later. I'm just causing everyone trouble." She breathes. I shiver at the thought of not feeling her in my arms.

"Don't leave. Please?" I ask, my voice trembling with anxiety.

"Why not? No-one wants me here anyway." She says quietly, her voice breaking at the end. I pull away, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. My breath catches when I see a tear released from her eyes. I wipe it away with my thumb, and press my forehead to hers.

"I want you here." I say simply. She looks at me, and I press my lips to hers.

Shock. Shock is the first thing I feel when I feel her respond to my kiss. I smile into the kiss, and I pull away, pressing my forehead to hers once again.

"Please don't leave." I plead. She smiles at me, and I think my heart skips a beat.

"I guess I won't now." She says mischievously. I grin back at her, take her waist and spin her around once. She laughs and I'm glad she feels carefree right now.

"Hey! Let's go to school!" I say, my eyes lighting up at the idea. Danny frowns and looks unsure.

"Are you sure? What if I have another one of my episodes? What if your other friends don't like me? What if-" she begins, but I cut her off.

"No what ifs okay? And Nathan and the others seem to like you." I say proudly. Danny looks like she's having a mental war inside her head. Then after a moment she bites her lip and nods her head.

"Sure, why not?"

_I see a small figure in the distance. Since it snows, I can't really make it out. When I see the long brown hair, I run up to meet her. When the figure turns around, it's my breathtaking Danny. She smiles and just when we meet- _BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING!

I groan and grab my alarm clock and silence it. Damn it. I have the irresistible urge to smash the pale green alarm clock onto the ground and stomp on it until there are only tiny shards of it left. But I don't. I would have to clean it up, and quite frankly, I'm too groggy to even see where it would land. I sleepily stand up and pull on a pair of shorts. Its spring right now, so it's actually quite warm. I warned Danny yesterday we would be in PE at the last block of the school day. The classes I have this semester are quite easy. In order, I have English, PE, Technology and then Art. I always get A's in my classes. Well except Art. I get a B+ in Art. I try my hardest, but it never seems to come out as great as some of the girls. Sighing, I grab my backpack and place my thick blue binder inside it. I have a regular, black backpack. They say it's quite rare to find one of these kinds of backpacks. I don't really find it too special really. It's actually quite plain, and all it says is 'Jansport' on the back of it. I still like it anyway. It's simple, and it's a hardy backpack. My teacher once said it was used before the war the destroyed the country one called North America. Someone knocks, and then opens the door shyly. I see a peek of brown hair and one dark blue eye. I swing open the door, and I crush Danny in a warm hug.

"Can't breathe." She chokes out. I let go instantly, and she laughs. She bends down and hands me a plate of steaming pancakes.

"Brought you breakfast." She smiles sweetly. I frown when I see the pile of 5 and a half pancakes. Normally I wouldn't care but Danny's eyes have a mischievous glint.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"My mother usually gives me 6 pancakes. How come there are only five and a-"I trail off, and look to Danny in mock suspicion.

"Danny?" I ask cautiously. She smiles slyly.

"Yes Kai my dear?" she says innocently, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Did you eat half of my pancake?" I say in a fatherly tone.

"Why Mr. Odair, I don't recall doing such a horrid thing." She says, mimicking the Capitol accent.

"Well then M'lady, I do believe we should investigate shall we? Let us step downstairs and find out who did such a retched thing." I say in the accent, and offer up my arm. She loops her through mine, and we skip downstairs. Although I don't question it, I think Danny really did eat half my pancake. My thoughts are confirmed when I catch my mother winking at Danny. I smirk and she looks innocently at me.

"What?" she asks confused. I suppress my laughter and shake my head. Silly girl. You thought you could get away with it. Just wait until we get to PE, and meet Coach Phillips. Just you wait girl. We eat breakfast, and Miles skips downstairs. He and Danny look like they're quite the early birds. I'm just a little more subdued in the morning, then after my first class I come alive. Miles grabs a waffle, and eats while grabbing a backpack just like mine, except smoky gray instead of black. Another backpack is propped up against a chair in the living room, and I figure its Danny's. Huh. We all have matching backpacks. Danny's backpack is a pale green with two buttons on the front. REBEL the first one reads. The other one is an image of an arrow. The last thing I see is a golden pin. I squint my eyes, and see it is the Mockingjay pin that gave Katniss Everdeen (well, I guess Mellark now.) the name. I smile, since all of these somewhat implies the rebellion. It Seems like Danny is embracing the role of being the child of the Mockingjay. Once we all finish, I see Danny in a cute outfit. A pair of shorts that goes down to her knees, a loose shirt, her white nylon jacket, and a strange pair of shoes. They're the same colour as her backpack, and a small tag at the back of them reads: TOMS. Maybe another fashion choice back in the day. We walk to school, passing the elementary school on the way. I see Danny shut her eyes, but she reopens them and they aren't dilated. When we reach the school-yard I see the familiar cliques hanging out in their usual spots. A sweet group of kids sitting and laughing at a video in a hallway, another group of tall preppy children discussing a book by the stair case, and a bunch of other groups too. I think I'm considered popular. I'm one of those kids who treats everyone fairly, doesn't swear, and gets great grades. It seems as though everyone notices me too. I get jealous glares, sweet and polite smiles, and the always present wave from a girl. Although I'm not interested in any of the girls I normally go to school with. When Danny, Miles and I enter through the main doors, the crowd of people are quickly quieted. Even the teachers who discuss Math topics or teaching techniques fall silent as well. They don't look to me, or Miles even. Everyone is used to me here, and Miles doesn't seem to get as much recognition as Danny beside me. With her unusual brown hair and blue eyes in contrast to the regular bronze or red hair and green eyes seem to stand out even more than before. And the Mockingjay pin fastened on her backpack strap seals the deal. A Mellark has entered the District.

When Danny nudges me, I start to walk towards my locker at the end of the hallway. I can already hear the news spread, the girls that run up to each other and whisper about my arm around the daughter of the Mockingjay. Oh how my teachers will be thrilled. Especially Mr. Post in Technology. We're doing an essay on one of the rebels that took part in the Rebellion. Of course, I'm doing my project on my father. Most of the others do theirs on Katniss or Peeta or Johanna Mason from Seven. Anyway, I close my locker since I'm done with everything inside, and when I close it, waiting behind the locker door is the infamous Rachael Wallace.

"Hi Kai." She says sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Damn it, I've had enough of your flirts Rachael! I wish I could say.

"Hi Rachael." I groan.

"Have you met Miles and Danny?" I ask quickly, gesturing towards Miles and Danny who stand there talking to each other. Rachael shakes her head.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your new _friend._" She says stressing on the word friend, surely meaning Danny. Her arm reaches out towards hers to shake Danny's hand. Danny looks to me for reassurance, and I shrug. She sighs, and takes her hand. When she does, Rachael pulls her towards her and whispers something in her ear. Danny shuts her eyes and her grip on her hand tightens to the point where Rachael shrieks in protest at the hold of her hand. She shakes her head and lets go. Rachael shakes her hand around and glares at Danny before stalking off towards her group of friends who are currently giggling at Miles and I. Miles rolls his eyes at Danny who shrugs mischievously.

"I thought you were used to it, Miles. I mean you did have girls begging you to give them the time of day back home, right?" she says smirking a little. He shrugs and nudges Danny.

"You know it babe." He says suggestively. Danny scrunches her nose and makes a face at Miles who just chuckles. I check the time on my phone, and it's 8:30 in the morning. I urge Miles and Danny to the upstairs of the school and we walk into English class. Mr Smith welcomes us in, but stops when Miles and Danny walk in. His small drown eyes suddenly light up and he looks a little giddy walking up to us.

"Good Morning Kai, and who is this?" he says gesturing to Danny, completely ignoring Miles.

"Hi! I'm Danny Mellark, would it be alright if I stayed in your classroom for the next 2 weeks?" she asks sweetly, shaking his hand in the process. Mr Smith looks like he's going to burst in his excitement.

"OH YES! It would not be a bother at all, as long as you and your other friend participate in classroom activities and games." He says happily. Miles nods, and I take him to the table next to my seat where they can sit. The bell rings, and students pile into the classroom and stop when they see Miles, Danny and I talking and laughing. Mr Smith quickly steps in to introduce Kai and Danny.

"Good Morning class, we have a few new friends here from District Twelve and they will be staying in our class for the next 2 weeks. So treat them with respect. Danny Mellark and..." he trails off when he realizes he didn't even bother to learn Miles' name.

"Miles Hawthorne." He says giving the class a sweet little grin. Danny nudges him and says quietly,

"Are you trying to make every girl _fall in love?_" she says in a cliché girly tone while batting her eyelashes and twirling a lock of her hair. Miles rolls his eyes and pats Danny's head.

"Oh sweetie. I don't _make_ them fall in love. They just do. I mean with my looks and my athleticism, I don't know how you resisted." He says smugly in another suggestive. Danny makes a face again and I chuckle while she snickers after.

"Let's not forget your charming modesty." She says in a joking manner. Miles nods happily.

"Yes, let's not." He smiles. Danny pouts at me, and goes to my side. My arm goes over her shoulders automatically.

"Kai! He's making fun of me!" she says in a pouty manner. I chuckle and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll beat him up after school." I say jokingly. Danny smiles triumphantly at Miles.

"Ha!" she says triumphantly. We trail off in our laughing fit when we see the rest of class staring at us. Oh great. 3 rebel kids in one room. This should be interesting.

When the teacher announces we have a period of free time because of our hard work, boys and girls flock over to us. The boys automatically gravitating towards Danny, and the girls going over to us. The boys flirt with Danny making comments like,

"That's cute."

"I love doing that!"

"We should talk more!"

"You're cute."

And the girls say to Miles, who by the way, doesn't look like he cares much.

"That's cute!"

"Aww, I wonder if I could do that!"

"That's so interesting!"

"You're cute."

The girls pretty much say very similar things to me too. Danny looks very happy, but rather oblivious to the flirting. She flirts back, but from the innocent gaze of her eyes, it looks like she isn't even thinking much about it. I feel a jealous twinge, but Miles seems to beat me to it, putting his arm around her. I'm not a jerk, so I make my way over to her, and laugh along with Nathan who flirts with Danny playfully and jokingly. The bell rings, and all the guys and girls say bye to us. We make our way to the gym, and Danny breaks away talks with her new friend Paisley as they walk to the girls' change room. When Miles and I walk into the boys change room, I see Willy glaring at us. Damn it.

REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. Love ya! (sorry to those who saw my profile, my dumb computer wouldn't put the poll on. It's up now though. YOU HATE ME FOR THIS YES, BUT I HAD TO DO IT!)


	5. I'm Not a Perv

A/N: HAI DERE! LOL so uhm yeah.. Ok, the POLL IS NOW UP on my profile. sorry my dumb computer wouldn't allow me to put it on my rpofile so go check it out :) It's asking if Miles should be interested in Danny. I was thinking of it but then I don't want a replay of the Gale loves Katniss but Katniss runs off with the other guy (I'm on Peeta's side :) but I guess in this case it's: Miles loves Danny but Danny runs off with the other guy. (SHOOT SPOILER) just kidding... LOL anyway, check it out, and here we are! WOOT!

* * *

I change, and Miles and I step out of the change-room to see Danny and a couple other girls in a circle playing Truth or Dare. I recognize Paisley, Iris, and Piper from homeroom. And I wave to Faith and Kim from English we had last period. I sit down next to Danny and Miles.

"Hey girls." I say cheerfully.

"Hi Kai!" Paisley chirps. I smile and nudge Danny.

"So playing Truth or Dare huh?" I ask. Danny smiles and nods.

"Okay then! Danny, truth or dare?" I hear a familiar voice behind us. I turn around, and I see Nathan and the rest of the guys that we hung out with the beach coming over to sit with us. Danny ponders as we make room for Nathan and the rest to sit in our circle.

"Truth." She says after much thinking. Nathan has a mischievous glint in his green eyes, and I start to feel a little nervous. What will he ask of her?

"Okay, if you had to kiss one of the guys in the circle, who would it be?" he asks smugly. Danny's cheeks go a little rosy, and I think it's cute. She furrows her eyebrows in thought.

"You guys are all ugly though!" she pouts jokingly. The girls burst out in laughter, and the boys look to one another seeing who the ugliest would be. Nathan sighs dramatically and pouts. I snicker at the sight of Nathan pouting. It looks ridiculous, and I would love to take a picture of it.

"You have to answer the question!" he exclaims. Danny groans, and the girls nudge her and she sighs.

"Fine! Quit shoving me!" she says after a particularly hard nudge from Paisley.

"Hmmm..." she hums as her eyes scan the row of boys. She frowns thoughtfully, and then scrunches her nose.

"Alright, I guess.. Kai." She says shyly, her cheeks turning a rosy. I smile in satisfactory, and the boys whoop and whistle while the girls 'oooo' I hear a chuckle behind me, and all the guys turn around with me. I see Coach Phillips chuckling, and he claps me on the back.

"Good job! You got a pretty girl!" he chuckles. I blush and Nathan makes fun of me until Coach decides to get us to have a sprinting contest for warmup. We make our way to the Moody Field outside wince it's a nice day out. It's girls against boys and we have to decide who the best runner is. I'm chosen, since I'm quite known for beating many of the Coach's in sprint. I look over to my left and see Danny and Iris lined up to race against me and Nathan. Danny and Nathan are lined up to race against each other, and the suspense builds when Danny looks to Nathan and smirks. I hear Coach Phillips blow his whistle and Nathan takes off towards the end of the field, which is 100 metres away from here. I encourage Nathan to go faster, and for a second, I actually think that Nathan is leading until I look to Danny who is keeping a steady pace with Nathan. Danny looks so at ease, and she actually pulls ahead. I figure that since there's one less girl than boys someone will have to go twice. Danny suddenly turns abruptly at the end, almost skidding but she looks in control, so she doesn't fall. Nathan almost falls but recovers quickly, and we are silent when Danny reaches the girls and Iris takes off going a little slower than Danny. Nathan reaches me, and he slaps my face for a tag. I speed off even though my face burns and the Coach laughs. I catch up to Iris and we stay side by side for a moment until I catch up. She slips but gets up right away, attempting to catch up with me. I slap the next boy on the arm, and he takes off. The boy who was supposed to go last unexpectedly has a nose-bleed, so I'm pitted against Danny. Quite frankly, I'm kind of nervous as to how this will turn out. Danny beat Nathan who is about as fast as me. And I saw Danny run on the beach, and she's incredible. Just about when Aaron is about to tag me to go next, Willy steps on my foot and goes for me.

"What the hell Willy?" I yell while grasping my foot. He takes off running. To be honest Willy is actually a pretty fast runner, but I think he underestimated Danny. Willy runs as fast as I've seen him run but he still isn't as fast as Danny is. Danny's hair-tie suddenly snaps and her hair is let free from the ponytail she had earlier. Her hair flies behind her and I see the boys stop to stare. She really is that beautiful. And the fact that she is athletic just adds to it. She's funny, flirty, beautiful, sweet AND athletic. Unlike some of the other girls I've seen. Most of them twirl and fiddle with their hair as they let the boys do the work. But it's not like it's their fault. Sometimes they just aren't reliable enough to give them the ball. Anyway, Danny does her almost skidding thing, and Willy actually falls and he's so infuriated that he grabs Danny's ankle taking her down to the ground with him. Danny shrieks and Willy still has a hold on her ankle she gets back up and wrestles her way free from Willy's grasp. Willy gets up and slams Danny on the ground, and starts to run. Danny gets up a second after him, but seems a little dazed. She still knows that she's in a race, so she flies towards the girls, catching up to Willy. And soon enough even the boys are cheering Danny on. Because the boys in our period are quite nice and chivalrous to the girls, and we all think it was wrong of Willy to do that. And even in a daze Danny wins. That's how amazing my girl is.

We all make our way back inside, except for Willy. Who now has trash duty for the next month. This was his first day back and he just blew it. The guys crowd around Danny congratulating and complimenting her. She blushes and says thank you sweetly before running off to Paisley and Olivia. I smile at her clumsy (on purpose) skip. I think it's cute. I hear a throat being cleared once again beside me. When I turn to face whoever did this, I see all the boys smirking at me with questioning looks.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"You like her." I hear Coach Phillips say from behind the boys. He makes his way to me and throws his arm around my shoulder. I groan. I feel a little fatherly advice coming.

"Here's what you do son." He begins. The boys snicker and we see the girls and Danny laughing like crazy with each other.

"You go up to her and say: Hi! My name is Kai Odair! And I would like to take you on a date!" he says enthusiastically. I widen my eyes and take his arm off my shoulders.

"I'm not doing that." I say plainly. Coach Phillips shrugs and gestures towards the mat laid out for us to tumble on.

"Suit yourself. But you should know that's how I got my wife." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and he blows his whistle.

"Since Danny and Miles are going to join us, we'll need a little performance from both of you." He says smiling. I hear Danny groan and Miles shoot me a look saying _really? _I shrug and Coach goes on.

"Danny what are you good at?" he asks. Everyone looks over to her, and she shrugs.

"I'm good with a bow, gymnastics, basketball and I've been accused of being good at wrestling." She says shyly. The boys exchange glances and Coach Phillips smiles.

"Since we don't have a bow for you, and wrestling is coming in the next block (since it is a double block.) I'd like to see you do a double back handspring." He says smiling. I widen my eyes and look at Danny. She undoes her shoelaces and I admire her firm legs. I'm not a perv I swear! I'm only... stating the facts. Danny gets in position and does the requested move with elegance and grace. It was perfect. Coach smiles and we congratulate her. I step up to her, and say quietly,

"You were beautiful."

And it's true.

THE POLL IS UP so check it out :)

Reviews make me happy :)


	6. Challenge Accepted

A/N: yes I know this is the same chapter. But Kai DOES NOT FALL OUT OF LOVE. I'm sorry, I had two copies of this, and I posted the wrong copy. So I'm re-posted this chap. The bottom is different from the other one. I'm working on chapter 7 right now. SORRY ABOUT THIS !

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, LOTS more people would've died.

(LOL just kidding :)

* * *

Danny smiles shyly and thanks me sweetly before other boys shove me complimenting Danny. I roll my eyes and I make my way to the line up of boys and choose Nathan as my partner. We're such equals that I wouldn't be surprised if we were somehow related. I notice Danny lined up a few people down across from me smiling at Paisley who I'm pretty is her partner. The two are pretty equal as well. They're both slender, and strong; but I think Danny is a little more athletic than Paisley. The coach instructs us to do a few exercises. He suddenly changed the unit to some weird sport called _TAEKWONDO_ .. after Nathan falls on the mat, I sit, and avert my attention to Danny. I surprised to see her do so well against Paisley. Um, is she good at everything? I bet she's popular back home too. I bet she would have a boyfriend back home too.. But she kissed me! So does that mean she likes me? No, maybe not. I mean, there are other good looking guys here and at Twelve too. And besides that, she won't have a problem getting a boyfriend. Anyway, we line up to spar one another and we do until the coach blows his whistle and makes up line according to gender. Oh damn. Why am I always lined up to go against Danny?

I watch everyone else go and I witness possibly the most amusing thing in my life. Nathan running around, crazy from the two cans of _RED BULL_ he drank during break, and then Aaron kicking him the place where it hurts the most, then Nathan crumpled down on the floor in pain. Although I felt kinda concerned for him, I laughed along with Danny so hardly that my sides hurt. Danny was on the floor sitting while laughing. I think her laugh is the most melodic sound I've ever heard. Well, probably in exception to her singing. The coach clears his throat, jolting me out of my thoughts. When I look straight ahead, I see Danny wearing an amused smirk along with everyone else.

"What?" I ask curiously. Danny shakes her head blushing.

"Nothing." She says wearing a suppressed smile. I shrug, figuring it's nothing special. She gets into a stance and I do the same. The whistle blows and she slams me onto the ground by sending a roundhouse kick towards my shoulder. With a grunt, I'm on the floor. I can practically hear the snickering in the hallways now, but I'm not beating a girl up. I get back up, and the whistle blows again, and I lightly punch Danny's arms and she hits my chest hardly, and I wince slightly. I grab her arm, twist it, and hit her stomach. She winces and then twists her arm around the other way, lands three light blows on my face (one on my nose, chin and cheek. Ow.) then lands another half kick to my calf. The whistle blows and the coach announces that Danny is the winner. Well yeah, no shiz Sherlock. She's incredible.

"Good match." She says sweetly, thrusting her hand. I grasp it and shake her hand.

"Good match." I repeat. I smile, and she smiles shyly at me, then she makes her way to the end of the bench on the girls' side leaving the boys dumbfounded on my side. I try to watch the rest of the matches but the only one I watch in particular, is Miles against Paisley. I watch Danny shout to Paisley "DON'T HOLD BACK!" and I chuckle. Paisley doesn't hold back, and Miles doesn't either. They kick, punch, block, and quite frankly, Miles is more aggressive than I thought. Paisley screams but hers are drowned by the boys hollering and the girls barking out orders. I chuckle when Danny screams, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT MILES!"

I think I zone out after that until Danny comes over and wedges herself right in between Nathan and me.

"Danny?" I ask confusedly. She looks over at me with a glare asking _really?_

"Yeah, no shiz Sherlock." I widen my eyes and I sneak a glance and Nathaniel who is suppressing a laugh.

"Nice language there, Danny." He says. I laugh, then she stands up.

"You wanna go, bro?" she says in a mockingly boyish tone. Nathaniel then stands and bring his face inches to Danny's. I start to feel a jealous twinge, and I try to resist the urge to smack him away from Danny but Danny doesn't even flinch.

"You wanna go?" he says threateningly and I start to feel a little nervous. Danny just smirks, and says,

"Any time, any place, anything." She offers smugly. I know Nathaniel isn't bad, in fact he's a really cool guy. He's quiet at times but most of the time he's always loud and pretty funny. I think he's the most athletic, and I have to admit, he's handsome. I hear the girls talking about him in the change-room (I'm not a freaking perv, I swear!) and apparently how CUTEEE ! he is. Yeah.. Now that I think about, Nathaniel and Danny are totally the same. I mean, his dark skin in contrast to our usually bronze skin is kinda the ish. Everyone likes Nathaniel since he's pretty cool. Well, everyone except Willy maybe. But then again, he likes no-one. I mean, he's not like the people in District Eleven! His skin is lighter, tan even. Is that creepy? Anyway, he's lean, athletic and smart. His dark brown eyes send the girls nuts, since no-one is Four really has brown eyes. Oh look. How fortunate. Nathaniel has just suggested a Softball game. And when Danny smirks, I know she plays too.

"Alright, oh, be sure to remind me to bring my lucky bat Miles. She says, and Nathan's (yes, not Nathaniel) jaw drops with a click.

Nathaniel just smirks back, and Danny doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

Nathaniel is the all-star in PE. He's nice, funny, a good sport, and EXTREMELY athletic. He's the only one with an A average in PE and his Academics. Danny is beautiful, and is basically the same as Nathaniel. Although all the details aren't correct, for example, their skin and eye colour, they're both pretty unique in the sense that their appearance is very different from the rest of the kids in Four. But it's funny how they're not outcasts. They're the most popular. Actually, they're quite cute together.. BUT I STILL LIKE DANNY! I hate the way his eyes never leave her face and the way they shine. He glances up and notices my cocked eyebrows and questioning eyes. He just smirks and nods towards Danny who currently has her head in Miles lap in a tiresome manner. I just smirk back and blink. Then Nathaniel glances back at Danny then back to me.

_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. _


	7. Should I?

A/N: hey everybody, I am SUPER sorry I didn't update in so long :( SORRY ! I just had a writer's block and it's nearing the end of the school year, and I've just got so much stuff to do. But I made time for this so WOOT ! Okay, so if you read the last chap it says that KAI FALLS OUT OF LOVE. And no, that does not happen. If you read the end of the last chap it's been changed. I had two different copise of the chap and I uploaded the wrong document. SO SORRY about that. But thank you to the reviewers who cleared all that up :) SO yeah.. Here we are... :)

DISCLAIMER: If I was Suzanne Collins, would I be writing fanfiction for my own book?

* * *

A few days have passed since I got, ahem, jealous of Nathaniel and the class is now lined up to play the softball game everyone has waiting to see. We're first to bat, and I'm up first. Much to my luck, Nathaniel is pitching. I grab the orange bat appropriate for my height and weight and get in position and the first pitch is thrown.

I hit it.

FAR.

I run to first and see that the ball is rolling away into the distance and proceed to second base. Then to third. Then ALMOST to home until I'm forced to go back to third because the ball being picked up and thrown back to the girl at home base.

Then next, Nathan, lines up to bat, holding the bat firmly in his grasp.

_C'mon Nathan. _

I feel myself going into a running position and when Nathan misses the ball on his try, I hear the team shout encouraging words.

"YOU CAN DO IT NATHAN!" I hear the team in line yell. He starts to focus and when the pitch comes perfect from that _IDIOT _his bat makes a _thwap _as it collides with ground and he takes off towards first. I speed off to home and get the first point for the team. Hollering noises come from the line up and I see my best friend sprinting towards third then JUST make it as the girl on third catches it.

"GOOD JOB NATHAN!" I yell as he makes a thumbs up. I hear an 'ooooo' come from the other team and see that Danny is casually walking up with a knowing smirk and swinging her bat in a graceful manner. Nathaniel just smirks back and starts to talk to her.

"You sure you're ready?" he asks tauntingly.

"Oh, trust me. I'm ready." She replies sweetly. Nathaniel just shakes his head amused then turns to glare at me. I glare back on my way to the back of the line and the guys just whistle and pat my shoulder hopefully. I shrug then turn to see Danny hold the bat firmly and professionally. She seems to be unfazed by Nathaniel's playful taunting, just coming back with cunning come-backs. And when Nathaniel finally pitches, my heart races as Danny's bat collides with the ball making a sharp bang and I vaguely remember the ball going far and cheering before Danny winces and collapses after making it to home.

Nathaniel immediately drops his glove and tries to shake her awake. But she remains unresponsive with her eyes closed and her body limp.

"DANNY? WHAT HAPPENED? WAKE UP!" he yells, and I scream for Coach. I notice a dart sticking out of her neck, and I scream even louder. He comes sprinting from the other side of the field and calmly examines Danny and barks for someone to hold her. Nathaniel and I exchange glances and he nods towards Danny and lets me carefully pick her up. Coach Phillips takes his car and me, Miles, Nathaniel, Kim and Iris pile into the back of his truck, holding tight to the sides as he drives his way down the road to the hospital.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Numb. I feel so utterly numb. My eyelids feel like they're glued shut, I can't move my toes or fingers, and my voice feels like it's gone. Wait. I feel something. A tingling feeling starting in my fingers and toes. Although I can't move my toes or fingers, the feeling starts to come back. It engulfs my feet, legs, arms, tummy, neck and eventually all feeling in my body is back. I immediately I was numb again. My neck and head are pounding. I feel cool lips touch my forehead and I become aware of a warm hand holding my own. I try to pull away, but my arm simply won't budge. Chattering voices and worried frets fill the room. I wish I could yell _SHUT UP _to them but my voice is still frozen. The voices continue until a sweet voice finally shuts them up.

"Everyone shut up. She's asleep you idiots."The voice says in a hushed tone. The room is once again quiet but I'm still confused. Where am I? What happened? Why am I so tired? And the most important: Who am I?

My eyelids start to wiggle a bit, and then I see a million black dots decorating ceiling tiles of a... hospital? A sharp intake of breathe and I see one, two, three, four, five 16 year olds littered across the small room. I pull my hand away, and sit up, although the pain is like a million needles stabbing my neck.

"Danny?" I hear beside me. I turn my head and see a handsome boy with bronze hair and golden skin and a strikingly clear pair of green eyes. He doesn't seem familiar.

"Is that supposed to be my name?" I ask confusedly, hearing my voice for the first time. It's sweet and innocent. I decide I like it. The boy seems surprised and worried all at the same time.

"Erm, yes." He stutters. I nod simply and his unique eyes seem heart-broken.

"Do you remember me?" he asks quietly, looking down at his hands. I look at his face carefully. No. He's no-one I remember.

"Should I?" I ask, cocking my head. He looks up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"My name is Kai Odair." He rasped, unwilling to shed the tears in his eyes.

"Hi. Why are you going to cry?" I wondered aloud. He seems to just notice his tears and rubs at his eyes furiously.

"I'm not." He muttered. Then he stands, making the chair's legs squeak and he painfully makes his way to the door with clenched fists. I already miss his presence. Then another boy comes and introduces himself as Nathaniel. I decide I like him. Then another cheerfully raps his fist against my forehead. This gesture seems achingly familiar. Then he introduces himself as Miles. And lastly, two other girls come to me and hug me tightly, whispering things like, _You'll be alright_ and _I promise._ They are Iris and Kim. They all say that they are my friends. But to be honest, I don't remember anything. The only person that seemed familiar was Miles. Was he my friend? I don't know. I'm just confused. Then they all stand and promise to see me tomorrow. I reluctantly wave good-bye and see the boy with the handsome green eyes peeking from the window. I smile sweetly and wave, and he returns the gesture. That's all I remember after I fall asleep.

Again, read the ending of the last chapter and hopefully it'll clear up some confusion. Thanks :)


	8. Crumbling Away

**A/N: hi :) so this is more of a filler and hi to the reviwer who asked about Nathan and Nathaniel. YES. they are two different people. Sorry for not making that clear :) **

**DISCLAIMER: shut up and think. If I was Suzanne Collins would I be here writing fan-fiction? **

* * *

Nathaniel's POV:

I start to feel the guilt that clawed at me even hours before threaten to drown me with every step I take. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just so stupid to tease Kai for a while even though I'm not interested in Danny. She's funny, smart, beautiful, athletic and gifted but Kai seems to like her a lot so sure, I'll be her brother-friend. But hell, if he even thinks about hurting Danny, I'll claw his eyes out and beat him with a baseball bat until he's malformed. Not joking. The old drunk from Twelve along with the parents and her little brother wanted to come out here but unfortunately the stop system at the train station here is broken. The closest they could get was Seven where they're currently staying along with Miles' parents and his little sister. Johanna Mason reluctantly let them stay with her daughter and husband. Danny is still asleep with Kai still holding her hand and dozing off with his head on her arm. I study Danny's face closely for the first time and see why Kai likes her. Pale flawless skin, long brown eyelashes, thin lips, and a half-smile plastered on her face as she sleeps. She looks peaceful. And suddenly, moving videos are blurring inside my head. Faster and faster until they lock onto one video. A young girl with pale flawless skin, stormy blue eyes, and thin lips running barefoot in the forest. Free. Then my brain locks onto another video. The same girl. More grown up this time. Maybe twelve years old. Still in the forest. Her long brown hair is even longer now, reaching her waist. And she's running with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows slung across her shoulders. Then the last. The same girl, older this time. Sixteen years old. Her hair cut neatly at her waist. Running on a familiar boardwalk and laughing while she does. I hear her laugh so clearly. Then her stormy blue eyes lock onto mine and that's when I realize it's Danny. Then as quickly as the videos come, they leave my mind. And when I open my eyes, Danny is sitting up looking wildly between us.

"Danny?" Kai asks hopefully. Her head turns to see him, and asks,

"Is that supposed to be my name?"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Then suddenly, the Earth began to quiver under my feet. The spot I stood on right now was crumbling away and I was frozen. I couldn't move. And just when the last piece of earth was slowly peeling away, I jolted awake, with rapid breathing and my eyes open widely. I look around the room and see no harm immediately, but feel an awkward feeling as if I'm being watched. So I don't cry. I don't cry for a long time. But when I see my bloody wrists I break down. My tears start pouring and I throw my head onto my pillow. My sobs rake through my body to the point where I'm gasping in pain. I'm so alone here. No-one will tell me who I am or what happened to me. My head hurts and my wrists feel numb. And right before my world turns to black, my eyes lock with a pair of beautiful green irises. Then the last piece of earth peels away. And I fall into a world of loneliness and sadness.

**That earlier bit was a nightmare.**


	9. Pleasure to Meet You

A/N: hey :) ok, so this is the last chapter, and I have to admit, I'm proud of this chapter :) Thank you to all my reviewers out there :) you guys make me smile. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and TANKS !

* * *

Stupid. Idiot. Dumb. Mental. That's what I call myself now. I haven't been visiting Danny. I haven't visited her in a while now. The other week I saw her digging her nails into her wrists, making them bloody. I almost screamed right then and there. Her mom and dad came by a few days earlier. By that time, she had regained some of her memories. Her mom smiled at me and said that I looked just like my father. I didn't respond. Her dad came up to me, and frowned thoughtfully. Patted my back and said 'I approve.' Her cheeky 13 year old brother, Drew, came and talked to me. I like him. He's a typical 13 year old boy. Rowdy, crazy, and carefree. He told me about this girl he liked, warm olive skin, long black hair that she kept in a braid that always cascaded down her right shoulder. But how her braid came loose on time and that her long hair blew in the wind so heavenly, he almost fell right then and there. And that her beautiful amber eyes were so perfect, he couldn't believe someone like her exist. She sounds pretty. He talks about how funny and social she is. He talks about how active she is, shooting with a pistol so accurately. I told him that if he fluttery on the outside, that he smiled whenever Pain is what I'm feeling right now. Nathaniel and Miles say that she always asks for me. That she's regained her memory. I don't have the courage to see her. Nathaniel gets mad at me for not seeing her. He says if I really loved her I would be there for her. But all I do is sit in front of her room listening to her whimpers. I don't know why I can't work up the nerve to see her. Maybe it's because I feel like it's my fault everything happened. Why that guy shot with her a dart filled with toxin to stop her heart because I was an Odair and she was a Mellark. Yes. That must be it. What other reason is there?

"Look, Kai. Did you ever think it might have been a little hard for her too? And here you are wallowing in your self-pity while she's actually the one hurting. Just get up and freaking do something." Nathaniel snaps as he walks down the hall. Then I find a reason to stand. My Danny. I turn the door knob and walk in. And there's my sweet Danny asleep with a tear stained face, sleeping. I crush her sleeping form in a hug, inhaling her heavenly scent. Her hair still smells like pine. When I pull away, Danny isn't sleeping. Her eyes are wary, and she pushes me away, and turns to sleep on her other side.

"Why the change of heart?" she asks coldly. I'm taken by surprise.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"That's not an answer." She sighs.

"Well I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted to hear." I snap. I immediately regret it.

"Get out." She says with a ferocity I've never heard. I stay planted in my chair.

"GET OUT!" she screams, hitting with all her might. I let her.

"Go away! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" she screams, tears running down her face. This was the moment I was dreading. This was the moment I never would have seen coming. When Danny said that she was going home with Miles and that Nathaniel's parents died and he was going to live them. I was shoved out of the room and when I came back in the morning she was gone. And I cried so hard. The dread filled me up and I came to the conclusion that Danny left, Miles left and Nathaniel left too. Nathan, Bray, Aaron and Angelo are heart-broken. That Danny never wanted to see me again. And that I would probably never see her again. I cried even harder.

* * *

It's a year after I last saw Danny. I never even knew her birthday. One day I was scrolling through the news. Then the words "daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark sings at her talent show and we have an exclusive video!" I dropped the remote then and there. Then, I find a reason to watch TV. And as promised, Danny on a stage with a full band behind her flickers to life. I can tell she's still sixteen here. I see Miles playing the drums and Nathaniel playing the electric guitar. Then the electric guitar starts to play. It's an old song, from before the Dark Days. But I still remember every word.

I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

I know it's hard to remember  
The people that we used to be  
Its even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in the time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's so wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

You turn your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before but  
All of our bridges burned down

I wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Don't hang up

So I can tell you need know

Baby I'm begging you, just please don't go.

So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's so wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

And Danny and my old friends flicker away.

"Well, it seems as though Daniella has inherited her mother's vocal skills, eh?" the reporter says. I almost turn the TV off, but the reporter says something that makes my heart drop.

"Unfortunately, Daniella was hit by a car earlier in the week. It is not yet confirmed if the blow was fatal but we will have reports as soon as it comes." He sighs. And my heart fills with dread. "Yeah, Danny was hit by a car earlier in the week, and they won't let my parents in to see her. She'll be fine. I know it. She can survive anything." Her brother says. He looks older, and he has his arm around the girl he described. Way to go, Drew. I run upstairs and hear the voice of Miles.

"Danny can make it through anything. This was just a small blow she had taken in comparison to what she went through on vacation at Four last year." I stuff clothes into my suitcase and my mom peeks in my room and looks concerned.

"Are you going to Twelve?" she asks. I nod.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask, hugging her as I finish packing my suitcase. She nods, and gives me money.

"What is this for?" I ask.

"The train ticket." She says. I hug her one last time, and I take off, listening to Nathaniel's voice go on about how much she's been through and that it's nothing, really. I run to the train station and manage to catch the last train to Twelve. I board and take the long trip there.

Twelve isn't so bad. It's nice really. I get to the hospital and see older versions of Miles and Nathaniel pacing. I see Danny's parents, (man, they look YOUNG. Like they don't have children-in a good way.) and I see an older Drew, maybe 14, with a girl asleep on her shoulder. Way to go Drew-again. Nathaniel notices me first, and sighs.

"Here to play with Danny's heart again, Odair?" he says, running his fingers through his black, scruffy hair.

"No. I saw the news." I state. Miles looks to me.

"Look, whatever. But if I hear screaming I'm beating you with Danny's softball bat." He snaps. The door opens and a doctor comes out of the room.

"How bad is it?" I hear Drew ask.

"Not bad actually. She's strong for 17, and she only has a broken wrist." He says, smiling.

"I assume you'd like to go inside?" he asks. We nod, and Miles goes in first. Then Nathaniel. Then Drew, with his "best friend" then her parents. Until Miles comes up to me and says,

"She's asking for you." Then I take a deep breath and turn the knob.

This feels like exactly one year ago. Me disappearing, then suddenly coming back to see my girl. I take a deep breath. I open the door. I walk in. And I feel something-rather someone- ram into my chest.

"I'm sorry," I hear a heavenly voice ask breathlessly.

"You're okay." I breathe in relief. I hug her tightly and bury my face in her hair. It smells like pine. I pull back to study her face. She's taller. But still a few good inches under my height. Her before pale skin is now slightly tanned. Her face is more oval, with two even more mesmerizing stormy blue eyes. Her lips are thin, and I notice a heart-shaped birthmark on the side of her neck I'd never seen before. But then I notice her wrist in a cast.

"You look older." She observes, cocking her head. It's cute.

"You look beat up." I state, grabbing the hand that's wrapped in a cast. I notice Drew, Nathaniel and Miles have signed along with a girl named... Ember? Must be Drew's "friend."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know, you're like a dandelion." I say, smiling. She looks confused.

"How so?" she questions. I smile, knowing the answer.

"You're really hard to get rid of." I say, thoughtfully. She smiles, and my heart skips a beat.

"Good." She states, I guess she likes being a dandelion.

"Well, my name is Kai Dustin Odair." I say, as we met nearly one year ago. She smiles at the memory.

"And I'm Daniella Ayala Mellark. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Odair."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mellark."


End file.
